Learn To Say Goodbye
by MyToxicLullaby
Summary: Sonic is trying to live through Tails death.
1. Change Forever

_"Sonic comon! We need to go or we'll be late to the movie!"_

_"Tails, you know i have to look great to go anywhere." Sonic smiled._

_"You already look good, lets go" He grabbed Sonics hand and went running down the street._

_"Hey bud, you want Ice Cream before we get there?" The kitsunes face lit up in joy._

_"Oh Sonic! Yes, please!"_

_"Okay, hold on tight!" Sonic ran at full speed, getting there in less than 3 seconds._

_"That was fun!"_

_"Sure was! What kind do you want, my treat" Sonic smiled with trademark._

_"Hmm, can i get cookie dough?"_

_"Of course bud. Okay, we would like, one Cookie Dough crush annnd, a chocolate cone."_

_"Why dont you get something with more taste?" The small fox asked._

_"I dont know, i like chocolate i guess."_

_"Oh, okay, well we need to hurry, we'll miss the movie." The fox smiled, looking into the hedgehogs eyes._

"You.. have to.. learn, to say... goodbye.." His heartbeats stopped, his eyelids growing heavy, finally falling. Tails, the younge fox that everyone knew and loved, was gone._ Forever._

"No! Dont go!" Sonic tightened his grip on the sheets. He shut his eyes tightly. Tears staining his tan cheeks. Nurses rushed into the room.

"Sir, you need to step away." A polite nurse said calmly. How can you be calm in a time like this?

"No! Tails! I Never got to say..." Everything was blurry. The colors in the room spun into a dance.

He slowly sat in a chair and breathed heavly. Watching as they placed a sheet over the younge foxes deceased body.

"Time of death, 6:34 am."

_Death_. Thats what loosing somebody feels like. Like you lost yourself, and everything that ever ment anything to you. He was everything. MY everything. And now hes gone, to never return.

Ive always had something on my mind ever since his begoning. He knew how to recreate, yet, he never said anything about it. Its as if.. he wanted to be gone. To never have to see this world we have turned ruined, again.

Its been a year, to be exact, since he left the face of the earth. A whole year, since i've seen his face, heard his laugh, loved his smile, and touched his fragile fur. I miss that. I miss him. I think everyone does. But i wouldnt know, i havent talked to any of my friends since he left. We each left eachother.

I've heard Creams doing good again though. Her birthday was a month ago, shes 17 now. I've seen her around, but i never talked to her.

Amy has found worse though. I've heard about a month after Tails death she was raped. Shes pregnate now. Due anyday.

Shadow is still on the news everyday. This time hes saving the lifes i refuse to save today. Hes been great lately, saving anybody. But right after hes there, he dissapears. No-one knows where he goes.

Knuckles is knowhere to be found either. Some say hes dead. There has been spottings of him. There fake. He's commited suicide, i know this for a fact. He called me 3 days after Tails death, saying he had no reason to live anymore. Everyone is gone. Even though there alive on the outside, there dead on the inside, i dont care what anyone says, its true.

Rouge, Rouge, Rouge. Shes been locked up. Its about time. With all the stealing, killing and damage shes done, shes in there for the rest of her life.

I dont know about anybody else. Havent heard anything about them. Not even Eggman, hes been gone too.

But me, i keep away from the world. Sometimes, i dont eat for days at a time. In the morning i get up and watch t.v. In the afternoon, im still just sitting there. Then at night, i get up and go to sleep. One advantage, i never miss an episode of anything.

Tomarrow though, will change. **Forever**.


	2. I Can't Do It

I opened my eyes. The walls glowed with sunlight. Why? He has never opened them since he got back from the hospital. I sat up, looking around. It was chilly.

Sonic got up and closed all of the blinds. All of them were opened. And the front door was wide opened. He went into the kitchen to shut the blinds above the sink. The was a note stuck to the window.

_Sonic,_

_Everyone is worried about you, we havent seen you in a year. We know its hard to face that you lost someone very close to you, but we need you know._

_Eggman, hes back and hes got more than only i can handle. I never thought i'de say this but, I need you right know. Please, meet me at the old abandoned shack me, you, and Tails use to talk in, up by the North Ally. Meet me there when you get up, we need to talk._

I knew that handwriting. Shadow. Why would he even want me to talk to him.. We never talked before.. before.. nevermind. I cant even think about it now.

What if this is a trick. What if Shadows trying to kill me now? Im not ready to die.. or... am i? I wanna see Tails.. i wanna see his smile again, without it being in a picture. Maybe.. i should meet with Shadow, just so that.. maybe if he does try to kill me.. i could see Tails.

But i have to get ready, i heard if you die in a certain way then when you go to heaven.. you will look like how you died. I want to look as good as possible for Tails. Thats means.. Shadow, tooth brush, soap, comb, scissors.

After he trimmed his quills, took a shower, with soap, brushed his teeth, dryed and combed his quills then looked at himself in the mirror, he was ready to go. He quickly slipped on his gloves and shoes, then walked out the door.

I walked, instead of running. I hadnt been outside in over 3 weeks. I want to enjoy this weather, if what i thought was gonna happen does.

Once i got there nobody was there. I looked around and sat down. i grabbed a small stick and started stabbing it into the earth.

_"Hey Sonic! Look what i found!" _

_"Eww Tails, why would you pick that up.. thats grose." _

_"I-I was just trying to show you what i found..."_

_"Well now your gonna have to clean yourself again. I thought we've already told you not to play in the dirt."_

_"Im.. sorry.. i was ju-" Tails ears went down as his eyelids closed._

_"Tails. shh, Shadows saying something." Sonic whispered angry._

_"Sorry.." Tails said mentaly. _

_Tails... Im sorry._

"Sonic.. your here." Shadow walked out from behind the shack.

"Yeah, i've been here for awhile. Now what did you want to talk about." He stood up quickly.

"Eggman, didnt you read the paper i left you?"

"Yeah, i was just making su- what happened to you..?" Shadow had a long scar running down his face. The tip of his left ear was gone and he had tons of miny scars all over his body.

"Fights, you know i can never keep our of trouble." The dark hedgehog smirked. He really has changed.

"You got that right." Sonic smiled. Shadow stopped smirking quickly, as did Sonic.

"So.. back to what i was saying before. Eggman.. he has tooken over Angel Island. Hes sending his robots all throughout the world, slowly making it weaker."

"And, what do you want me to do about it? I dont want to be apart of this anymore. I gave it up, i promised Tai-"

"Tails would want you to do this, he would want you to help people! Not be alone, with nobody to open up to! Sonic, you cant do this to yourself. Your killing yourself slowly. " By this time Sonic looked ready to cry.

"No.. i cant. I promised him.. i wouldnt cry about him, i'de be fine. Me fighting reminds me of him! I cant fight... i-ill.. i just cant.." Tears were rolling down his cheeks now, staining the pale flesh. He turned around, not facing Shadow anymore.

"Sonic.." Shadow reached out for him. Sonic turned around, his emerald eyes glowing in the sunlight.

"Leave me alone, i dont want to do this.. i want to be alone." Sonic walked off, leaving Shadow standing there watching, as his only hope dissapeared.


	3. Shadow Don't Go

"This is Sonic, leave a message at the beep. Beeeeep."

"Sonic, Shadow told me your going through a rough time.. i just wanted to talk to you.. Please call back.. I miss you." It wasn't her talking, it was the hormones, the baby inside her.

Sonic walked in as soon as the message started. He slowly walked into his bathroom and looked into the mirror. His eyes were all swollen and there was dried tears upon his cheeks.

He turned on the tub water and waited till it filled up. He went back into the living room and layed on the couch. While he was staring at the wall tears started to fall. Why? He wasn't doing anything to remind him of Tails..

_Tails..._

_Why did you have to leave me here?_

_Why couldn't i go with you.._

_Tails..._

Sonic was slowly slipping into sleep. His eyelids fell upon his cheek as he yawned.

_"Sonic! Higher!" Tails Smiled as he laughed._

_"Higher you go!" Sonic pushed the swing, making it go higher._

_"Haha! Higher! Higher!"_

_"Tails! It wont go any higher without going over the top."_

_"Aw man.. "_

_"Okay, I'm gonna let you down now.. it that okay?"_

_"Yeah.. thats okay.."_

_"Maybe.. we can go get on the slides.. if you want."_

_"Slides are for baby's.." Tails folded his arms._

_"Tails, your only 6.. and they are not for baby's, even i like them.. are you calling me a baby..?" Sonic laughed afterwards. _

_"No, i just dont like the slides..."_

'Sonic... wake up...'

"huh..?... " Sonic sat up quickly, nobody was there, but he was covered with a blanket that was in his room before.

Sonic rose up quickly realising he left the water in the tub on. When he walked to the bathroom, the water was drained, the water was off and the light was off.

When he walked into the kitchen to look at the time he heard something outside. Fighting. When he opened the door he walked out, looking around. When he saw it, he was stunned. Eggman.. fighting with Shadow. Shadow was widely loosing. He was outnumbered, there was thousands of robots, but only one of him. All the sudden Shadow disappears. As the robots go off the other places the area clears.

Right where Shadow was standing is now where hes laying.

"Shadow...no!" Sonic ran up to him kneeling besides him. A blood pool has formed around Shadow.

"No no no, i cant loose somebody again. Its all my fault.. if i wouldn't have walked away earlier.. you.. you wouldn't be like this!" Sonic picked him up, getting soaked with Shadows blood.

"Sonic... its.. not your fault.. i shouldnt have gone out here.. trying to fight them."

"Shadow, your dieing.. we need to get you to the hospital."

"No! Ill be okay.. just.. ju.."

"Shadow... No.. dont go!" Sonic sat there crying for awhile trying to wake Shadow up before getting up and taking him to the hospital.

"I'm sorry sir, i don't think hes gonna make it." Just then you could see the only light left in Sonics eyes die. He was now officially dead inside.

"Theres... nothing.. you can do..?" He swallowed hard looking at the floor.

"There's a very thin chance he'll make it, but hes lost to much blood. If he was brought here earlier than there would have been a bigger chance."

If i wouldn't of sat there and did nothing, if i would of brought him here before crying.. he would have a better chance.. I'm sorry, its all my fault Shadow, everything is my fault.


	4. My Future, Not My Past

Today was Shadows funeral. I cant go though, i decided not too. I wouldn't be able to face everyone.. they have no clue it was my fault for his death, but i still cant go. It would be to hard. I didn't go to Tails funeral either. I couldn't bare going to a place full of people who loved him like i did and know that his body was going underground, never to be seen, hugged, touched, kissed or loved again.

Life is like a box of chocolates, you never know what your gonna get. I didnt know all of this would happen.. i never expected so much pain and lose. The future will never be the same, the past will never be the present.

I turned on the T.V . Planning to watch something to get Shadow and Tails off my mind.

"As the death of Shadow The Hedgehog has been here for the past week, today is the funeral. One surprise though today, Shadows lookalike Sonic the hedgehog is nowhere to be found. As he also did not attend Miles Prowers funeral a year ago." Sonic just stared as the reporter blabbered on.

"People suspect its because its hard on him. Others think he never liked them and that's why he didn't attend. As for the actual reason, nobody kno-"

Sonic turned off the t.v and just sat there. He thought for a bit. He then picked up his phone and dialed.

"Hey, ..Amy. This is Sonic. Sorry, i forgot you were at the funeral.. I just wanted to talk.. I'm.. pretty lonely right kno-" Sonic stared at the wall for a minute.

_"Sonic, if i ever died, would you cry?" Tails asked as he wrapped presents._

_"Oh course, your my bro, i love you. Why?" Sonic helped him wrap the box._

_"I don't know, it just popped into my head. Another question. Would you go to my funeral?"_

_"Why would I? Like i said, i love you, wouldn't miss any of it." Sonic smiled, looking at Tails._

"No... i-i didn't remember.. how.. how could i?" Realising he was still on the phone he dropped it and ran out the door. Beeep beeep beeep.

As he ran it started to rain. Almost slipping the whole way he made it. He stopped when he saw the group of people wrapped around a grave. Then he saw Amy, the baby still inside her and smiled. He walked slowly over to the group, putting his hand on Amy's shoulder.

She looked besides her and gasped. Hugging him tightly he closed his eyes and hugged back. She'd grown up so much. Her hair was under her elbows and she was simply stunning. As the hug ended they looked back to Shadows grave, everyone had tears rolling down there cheeks, except Sonic. He was out of tears.

I know i didn't go to Tails funeral, but if i could change that i would. I love you little buddy, i hope you know that. Nothing can change that.

"Sonic.." Amy whispered. She handed him a flower from her handful.

"I wish i could have saved you. I'm sorry i wasted my time with crying, you deserved better. I had no excuse to act that way, its been a year, i should be better. Better for you." Sonic placed the flower on his grave. He whispered something, but nobody heard. And nobody ever will.

Today i am married to Amy Rose, we have a beautiful baby girl named Mia. I know shes not mine, but i act as if she is, and i love her as she is. She is mine, maybe not related, but in the heart she is.

Knuckles had committed suicide. The police had found the bones on the bottom of a lake.

Cream in now married to some guy named Rico, hes a male model. With that she is trying to be a model, she has the looks for it.

Eggman, is gone. His ship had crashed, leading him to death and all of his creations.

Ever since the day at Shadows funeral i have focused on the future, not the past. But some days, i try to imagine what life would be like with Tails, Shadow and Knuckles here.


End file.
